The More You Know
by MonocleAndTheMustache'x
Summary: If you asked Craig Tucker about Tweek Tweak, he could say what his favourite food was. The brand of coffee that got him pumping and the type of films he liked to watch. Tweak was a jittery ball of electrical nerves, but he would settle down once he slept, still as a statue, barely moving. But this? Nu uh, Craig was not seeing this, Tweak was not doing... Porn.


**The More You Know**

* * *

If you asked Craig Tucker about Tweek Tweak, he could say what his favourite food was. The brand of coffee that got him pumping and the type of films he liked to watch. Tweak was a jittery ball of electrical nerves, but he would settle down once he slept, still as a statue, barely moving.

Craig knew this from experience; he was a light sleeper and liked cuddling and clinging to the warmest thing that was around and sometimes Craig was the _only_ warm thing.

However, this recent _development_ about his so called best friend wasn't something that Craig could comprehend or even begin to process. Craig was sitting crossed-legged up on the bed, with the laptop flung open with the screen dimly lit in the darkness, reflecting images that Craig didn't know if he could call scarring or just mental torture dangled in front of him. This was just way above of what he could handle and what he could even begin to think about it.

He could handle anything but this. The moving pictures on the screen were just a nightmare that he wanted out from. Craig Tucker never panicked, it was a never known fact but today that might comprised; he did feel like his whole word had been comprised, invaded by this..

He would kill Kenny for this, scratch that, he would grind him into little pieces, feed his corpse to a pack of wild animals and watch as they scurried around the nuisance of his life, a continued annoyance that wouldn't leave him alone. _'Check this out Craig! You're gonna be surprised and horny. ;)'_

Why the fuck did he open that email attachment? And now, here he was , watching the screen of his laptop, with his jaw almost dropped to the floor, hanging off. Tweakers, his Tweakers, the innocent jittery bug of coffee, who was afraid of his own shadow but secretly liked cuddling..

Was doing..

Porn.

Now, they were both twenty year old adults, who were now well adjusted adults into a society filled off fuck ups, but what the fuck? He could hear faintly of the moaning noises, grunts and groans that trickled out from the speakers. Tweak was the receiver, spreading his legs and Craig was going to stop there, begging his eyes to tear himself away from the screen but an invisible force that made him stay, and gluing him to that position.

Craig couldn't make out who the giver was, black hair combed into a sloppy mess of strands tussling downwards, he didn't recognize the voice of the giver either and thus a mystery that would never be solved. The lighting was bad, an average effort and that was probably intended, to hide whoever was doing his Tweakers.

Craig couldn't help but he turned on, it was Tweak for Christ's sake, moaning and groaning, damn, how could he not get hard?

If he thought the surprises ended there, he was very wrong and this whole thing was wrong.

"Craig!" Craig blinked once, twice and then three times, bringing himself forward to the screen, as if to see if he was mistaken. There was no way that Tweak just moaned his name in a suggestive manner, there was just no way. "Craig!" Okay, he was wrong. Tweak was moaning his name while writhing around on the shitty mattress of what seemed like a motel and Craig had to force himself to shut the laptop. "What?" Craig muttered, this wasn't the way he would have liked to find out that Tweak liked him and his head was swimming with combative thoughts, of what should he do now? Ignore or confront?

Fuck this shit, he was going to confront him about this, he wasn't the asshole who was keeping this hidden.

Maybe after a quickie though..

* * *

Craig probably should have thought this through, he was drugged up on adrenaline, coursing through his veins that made him practically run over to Tweak's house at 2am in the morning, dressed in race racer pj's and a band t-shirt, hanging loosely from his torso. He shivered, crossing his arms, huddling for warmth and debating the entire conversation in his head. "Craig?" Ah fuck, the universe made the decision for him, as Tweak leaned out the window, with a very confused expression.

"Urgh, what are you doing out here?" Craig regretted looking up, seeing a very shirtless but confused Tweak. "Standing here." Craig blinked, shaking his head, pulling his eyes from very edible abs and ignoring the way his eyes traced over the bulging lines of that six-pack, Tweak was fit, surprisingly. "Not what I meant you dumb ass, did something happen or what?" Tweak became more demanded, contrary to what he is like in Porno. Fuck, stop thinking about that!

"We need to talk." Craig eventually mustered up the courage to say something. "The door is open, just head up." Tweak commented, removing himself from the window ledge and Craig was slightly saddened over loss of the eye candy, but he complied, opening the door, kicking off his slippers. This house was almost like his own home, remembering the layout of the hallways, rooms, where everything was and how the tweakies liked to pack their shit away. Tweak still lived at home, not that should be surprising either, South Park wasn't known for its financial opportunities or unlimited supply of flowing jobs.

Craig trekked up the stairs, turning off the first room on the right, pushing the door open. With a dressed Tweak, dressed in what he could barely see as a red racer shirt, ah, his own shirt. Just, why of all days to wear his shirt? Things were going to be awkward enough without the obvious hints; did he really miss all that?

"Not that I don't like having you here, but too much pressure for you to be here at this time." Tweak broke the silence, flopping down on the bed and Craig awkwardly shuffled on the edge, unwinding his arms from his chest and leaving them to fall lazily against his sides. "I found something." Way to be vague Craig he thought. He could see Tweak tense up slightly, guarded almost and Craig could hazard a guess why. "F-found what? Is it that important you had to tell me at 2am in the morning?"

Fuck it, he was beating around the bush long enough. "Why the fuck were you doing a porno Tweak?" Craig asked in the typical Craig style, with blunt words and a dry expression, with almost bored eyes. Craig could have broken the news better, with Tweak falling off the bed with an abrupt thud and his eyes widening. "I-I, didn't do anything like that Craig! Can you h-honestly see me doing porn?" Tweak supplied the answer with a nervous twitch.

"I did see you do it genius." Craig sighed, grabbing Tweak by the arms and pulling him back onto the bed, after lowering himself off the side. "No need to bullshit me, I ain't gonna judge you for it. Just was a shock you know? I thought you would be the last person to sign up for being fucked in the ass in a shitty motel room." Craig left out the part of his name being screeched from those plump lips for now; Tweak seemed all too ready to jump out the window.

Tweak fumbled about with an excuse, an adequate one but he was already caught, ensnared in the truth. "I-it was easy money okay? It was a few months back, and someone offered me it while working. The guy looked shady but he said come along, you might change your mind. He explained to me my cuts and shit. He said I had a pretty innocent face and that's what they were lacking; I decided, why not? I needed the money to pay off my debts and wasn't like it was hard." Tweak explained in a hushed whisper, visibly ashamed of what he had done and Craig felt bad for prying the answers out from him. "Y-you didn't see much of it did you?"

"I saw some of it." Craig let go of Tweak, sitting on the bed properly and his gaze softened at the other. "If you needed the money, you could have called me or Token, the guy is friggin rich. I am sure he wouldn't have minded parting with a few dollars, that's like pennies to the guy."

"I-I didn't want to always rely on you for money. I am twenty now, not a kid. I have to learn to be independent and do my o-own thing." Tweak muttered meekly, burying his heads into his arms, frightened as he curled up. "Tweak, I am pretty sure the whole being independent thing doesn't involve allowing your ass to be used as a vacuum cleaner and the guy you were with was ugly." Craig felt the need to push that in there and he could hear a chuckle escaping from the shaking blonde.

"R-really, vacuum cleaner? Even Cartman can do better than that." Tweak raised his head up, glancing up at Craig and Craig rolled his eyes. "Excuse me for not being an Einstein at 2am in the morning. It's been a long day and not exactly every day you find out your best friend was involved in porn."

"A-are you ashamed of me?" Tweak suddenly questioned and Craig had to laugh. "Tweak, I am not ashamed of you. Compared to the rest of the fuckups here, myself included, you'll always be a saint. How many times have Kyle and Stan fucked over South Park? Too many to count and I am surprised they're still allowed here." Craig crawled next to Tweak, nudging him. "You didn't hear this bull crap from here, but if I ever had to have a lame super best bro, you would be that bro."

Tweak found himself comforted by those words, in a way almost like a mother soothing her child. Only she knew the words to calm down her child and sooth it into a gentle sleep. "Super best bros for life." Tweak felt disheartened by what those words carried but that didn't stop a smile from lighting up his face. "A-are you sure you didn't see anything else or hear anything else?" Tweak asked once more, tinged with more desperation than the last sentence.

"That you totally screamed my name, yeah I saw that part." Craig mentioned it casually while Tweak fell off the bed, for the second time of the night, flushed and bright red. "I-I am so sorry! I-I didn't want to r-ruin our friendship! Y-you mean so much to me and I-like you, not like like you, just like. Gah, too much pressure!" Craig winced at the onslaught of sentences piling into the room at a pace Craig was just managing to keep up with.

"Tweak, chill okay, its okay, fuck it's more than okay. If I ever wanted someone to scream my name, that would be you." Craig hopped off the bed, kneeling down beside Tweak, resting his knees against the carpet, shuffling beside the shaking mess. "You're the sugar to my coffee, cream to my cappuccino, hot water to my black coffee, you get the fucking point." Craig felt his cheeks heat up, he never felt so embarrassed in his fucking life. Tweak melted at the confession, leaning into Craig confidently and stifled a laugh, trying to contain the chuckles that were bubbling on his tongue. "You're the red car to my race driver." Tweak muttered the words.

"I hope you realize that this was the cheesiest confession in all of history." Craig wrapped an arm around Tweak, pulling him into a protective embrace but secure. "Y-you really like me? W-why didn't you say anything when I came out a year ago?" Tweak questioned, resting his head onto Craigs shoulder, who slouched back against the bed. "Just because you're gay doesn't mean you fuck everything that has a dick, I wasn't too sure if you liked me or not. That was a lot of shit that I don't know about you, and if I made a move, it'd make things awkward. I didn't want awkward, I'd rather be with you than risk it all."

"Who are you? And what have you done with Craig Tucker? That was oddly sweet." Tweak planted a moist but sloppy kiss on Craig's cheek, a sweet sentiment that Craig would remember. "I need more sugar; you can't have coffee without it." Craig locked his lips in Tweak's, capturing what he wanted for so long and tasting the essence that he craved. This was right, perfect and Craig loved the way that Tweak was stiff in response, before moving his lips in sync, this was right.

* * *

Next Day..

Stan and Kyle were both eyeing up the newest couple in South Park, who were both acting strangely affectionate within the supermarket. "How the fuck does he do it, dude?" Kyle whispered quietly, rubbing his eyes, making sure he saw this correctly. "I was so sure that Craig was straight!" Kyle added on the end in a hushed voice. "I now owe him fifty bucks, fuck you Kyle, I could have used that money! You said you were sure." Stan grumbled, reluctantly reaching for his wallet.

"Please do." Kyle shot a playful wink to Stan, while also reaching for his own wallet. "Kenny's a genius when it comes to getting people together."

Stan swore to himself that would be the last time he betted with Kenny when it came to couples, the guy was a matching making genius or demon.

* * *

**Authors Note: **I am new to the fandom; I have become so obsessed with Creek that it's probably unhealthy. I am aware that I spelled Tweek's name wrong throughout this, but spellcheck was a bitch, so his name is spelled with an a for this fic. I am open to criticism, were they to OOC? Let me know, and I'll improve for later stories. I currently got a load of ideas lol. Thanks for reading and taking a glance! Really appreciate it!

Love

~LH


End file.
